ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunshine Lollibot
Sunshine Lollibot was a middleweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. It was built by college student Andy Miller. Sunshine Lollibot's weapon was a 24-inch spinning sawblade powered by a chainsaw motor, which took up a third of the robot's total weight. Sunshine Lollibot had some success in combat, reaching the televised rounds of every season, but it never made it past the round of 16. Sunshine Lollibot was named after Lesley Gore's song Sunshine Lollipops and Rainbows. This name was an attempt to prove that a fearsome robot doesn't have to have a fearsome name. Robot History Season 3.0 Sunshine Lollibot's first ever match in BattleBots was against Nemesis. Nemesis ran across the box and slammed into the other side, missing Sunshine Lollibot completely. It stopped moving and Sunshine Lollibot spun up, drove out slowly, and used its saw to rip into Nemesis until the fight ended and Sunshine Lollibot was declared the winner by KO at 45 seconds. This win put Sunshine Lollibot to the second preliminary round against Metallic Mayhem. Both robots were having control problems, so this match had little action. Sunshine Lollibot got some hits in with the saw, and the match ended. Sunshine Lollibot won on a 30-15 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Ravager. Ravager didn't move, so Sunshine Lollibot drove out and attacked Ravager with its saw until Ravager was counted out. Sunshine Lollibot won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Alabama Slammer. Sunshine Lollibot started spinning its saw blade as Alabama Slammer drove out, and Sunshine Lollibot hits Alabama Slammer hard, flipping it over. Sunshine Lollibot hits Alabama Slammer's front as it was counted out. Sunshine Lollibot won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced T-Minus. The two drove out, and Sunshine Lollibot hit T-Minus with its saw, causing little damage. The forces of the blade eventually cut the belt to the chainsaw motor, and then T-Minus flipped Sunshine Lollibot into the air, sending it flying. Sunshine Lollibot cartwheeled in the air and landed back on its wheels, and another flip knocked Sunshine Lollibot onto its back, where its saw cut into the floor before finally stopping. One more flip by T-Minus and Sunshine Lollibot stopped moving and was counted out. T-Minus won by KO at 1:16 and Sunshine Lollibot was eliminated from the tournament. In the post-match interview, builder Andy Miller confirmed that the second flip from T-Minus caused Sunshine Lollibot's kill-switch to be turned off. Sunshine Lollibot wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Unfortunately, it couldn't move due to its speed controller not being hooked up, and was flipped on its back again by T-Minus in the opening seconds. Sunshine Lollibot spent the rest of the rumble on its back and leaking gasoline from its tank. In the end, T-Minus was declared the winner of the middleweight royal rumble and Sunshine Lollibot lost overall. Season 4.0 Sunshine Lollibot's only Season 4.0 battle was a grudge match against Alabama Slammer. However, it didn't do as well this time, being driven around by its opponent. Eventually, the saw blade stopped spinning and the time ran out soon after. Alabama Slammer won on a 33-12 judge's decision and Sunshine Lollibot was eliminated from the tournament again. Sunshine Lollibot returned for the middleweight consolation rumble, doing well severing Eraser's drive chain, but it took some damage from Deadblow that stopped the weapon motor and kept the sawblade from working. Sunshine Lollibot eventually stopped moving and the time ran out soon after. In the end, Malvolio and T-Wrex were declared the winners of the middleweight consolation rumble and Sunshine Lollibot lost overall. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Sunshine Lollibot was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced Huggy Bear in its only match in Season 5.0. It didn't perform well here, as it kept being clamped and driven around the BattleBox into hazards, including the killsaws. Huggy Bear also managed to drive Sunshine Lollibot into the pulverizer. This broke off its top caster, which Miller decided to give to the Huggy Bear team post match as a souvenir. Huggy Bear won the match on a 32-13 judge's decision and thus Sunshine Lollibot was eliminated from the tournament once again. For unknown reasons, Sunshine Lollibot didn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 5 Category:Competitors Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:US Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Circular Saws Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Battlebots Rumble competitors Category:Robots playable in video games Category:Battlebots Season 3.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 4.0 competitors Category:Battlebots Season 5.0 competitors Category:Robots from Washington (US State) Category:Armorless robots